fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Wavnd Hyquitnye: The Werewolf's Story
This is my new story for the Fourth part of Wavnd; Hyquitnye. Before the good War of the Worlds can happen, I wanted to give my readers a sence of knowlagement of the main Characters; AlphaRay Wavnd, Zonnie Davis, Yuna Owna, and Ryuksheia Omeriou otherwise known as the Pentagon Five (I'm not revealing the fifth member untill the War of worlds happens and trust me, it's a surprise!). This is the first story or arc if you prefer. This telling Zonnie Davis' story. Rienagkure's Werewolf. Warning(s): Not reccomended for people under the age of 14 One "This might just be the big break I need." Zonnie said while surveying the scene. "That guy doesen't look so tough. Even AlphaRay could Take him!" Zonnie, a member of the Pentagon five, was also a wonder and rouge nin. Similar to AlphaRay, Zonnie does as he pleases traveling the world and such, howerver even with his high profile, Zonnie soon discovered that fame doesen't alway's lead to fortune. Which brings Zonnie here; Captureing Rouge ninja for a temporairy living. "I know you're there! I have the vision of an eagle! Come on out and Give me the money! I can do this the easy way or the hard way! Well, you'll still die regardless but do you want your death to be painfull or quick? Now hand me the money!" Spoke the bandit that was currently trying to rob Bradford's Bank. "Well, you can forget it! I'll never let you have my money! I am more than just an old man! Lets see if you can even keep up with me!" Brad shouted as he began to activate his flash steps greatly confuseing the bandit. "What the...No matter As the greatest bandit in all of Phantvest, I bandit Keith will defeat you and put an end to your pathetic misery li-" Keith was inturupted by a kunai embedded to his adomen. "Actions speak louder than words, you know. Why don't you pick on someone your own age?" Inturupted a voice. It was Zonnie Davis. "Ah, Rienagkure's Thunderwolf. Looks like I've hit the jackpot!" Keith said with a manicial grin. "What are you talkin' about Keith?" Asked Zonnie. "Well, it's simple relly. After I kill that weakling over there, (points to Brad) I'll capture you and become famous! Imangine the famous Thunderwolf, the moast powerfull of the Pentagon Five defeated by me? Imangine how famous and rich I'll become! I'll be swimming in mon-" "Don't count your Chickens before they hatch." Zonnie said while using his Arm talons to cut Keith's Left arm off. "My arm You jerk!" Keith shouted bbfore trying to run away, howerver he was stoped by the poliece. "Thanks young man for getting rid of that pest. So, you are relly a member of the pentagon Five?" Brad asked. "Yeah, you bet!" "Rienagkure's Thunderwolf. Seesh. What a terrible and great nickname at the same time. So, are you relly the moast powerfull of the five?" "Well, I don't know all about that..." "You've cretiantly proved your strength to me today. Say, why are you here anyway's?" "Well, I'm relly here to see about this werewolf sightning in this area. This is the Land of Corn right?" "Yep. A werewolf sightning? Well I've herd about the werewolf. It comes out only at night moastly in the forest. Eats anything up it can get it's beastly paws on, Livestock, veggies, and even people bravely stupid enough to go lookin' for it. You don't mean you want to look for it do ya?" "Exactly." "But this, he isn't a normal werewolf." "What do you mean?" "It's skin is as hard as steel and it's faster than a Cheetah, not to mention it can fly and brethe flames like a dragon. And besides it's face, it doesen't even look like a normal werewolf!" Zonnie muttured something under his breath. "What was that?" Brad asked. "Hugh? Oh nothing nothing at all....Well thanks for the info and I've got to go. And if you say is true, then the wolf should be appearing now." Zonnie said while walking away. "Well okay and Don't forget that if youre relly after the wolf to hit him hard!" Brad yelled to a retreating Zonnie. When Zonnie Disapeared, Brad yelled; "Fool." Meanwhille Zonnie was walking trying to put his thoughts togeather. 'I think I know who did this. Why is that punk alway's gotta cause harm and distruction to the F-cking world when peace is finialy achieved? When I find out that he is the one who's ben causing all this commotion...' Zonnie's thoughts were stoped by the sound of footprints. ' Who the hell could that be following me?' Zonnie walked faster, and the steps sounded faster. 'Damn it. Still not giving up I see...Time to Use Flash Steps.' And after mentaly thinking the command, Zonnie began traveling at high speeds. Thinking that he had outran the oponet, Zonnie started to calm down. 'Whoo! Two Hundred Flash steps and I'm already out of breath? Well this is what I get for avoiding battle for over three years. Boy have I've grown weak...', Zonnie then picked up a sent. It was the sent of the same person that had ben following him. Before Zonnie could fully attack, an arrow filled with fire was shot by his feet. "I only know of one person that still uses a bow and arrow...Yuna?" Zonnie called out. "Nice to see after four years of sepperation you still know me." She replied. The same affialating voice what made Zonnie fall in love with her. "Wha-What are you d-doing here Yu-Yuna? Shouldn't you be Oh I don't know doing whatever you girls do? Makeup? Pretending to be a Ninja, Heh, practing Archery with those cheep-ass crossbow and dull arrows?" Replied Zonnie in his Usual tone. After all, Boys who like a certian girl will alway's unessary put said girl on Blast as an excuse to be around them more. "Not a proper way to talk to a girl. Davison." Yuna snapped back. "Oh, come on Yuna! Can't you take a Jocke, you pussy!" "I am one, thank you very mutch!" "Could' ve fooled me." "That's it!" Yuna then began forming hand seals at an inhuman speed while shouting, "Katon: Karyū Endan!(1)" Instantly a White flame eurupted from Yuna's mouth onwards taward Zonnie. 'Shit! Okay, maybe I pissed her off too mutch..' Zonnie Thought awhile the flames were getting closer to him. Then a lightbulb flicked in his head. "Suiton: Suijinheki!(2)" Zonnie was covered in a water wall deflecting Yuna's Fire Release attack. ' Whoo! That was close, okay lets get down to buisness..' Zonnie thought while Yuna was valuely surprised at His abilities. "Seriously, though Yuna, whay are you relly here?" "Heh, the same reason as you. I'm here to see about that Werewolf Sightning." Yuna said while removeing an arrow and fireing it from her crossbow. "Look out!" Zonnie was saved thanks to Yuna's arrow pinning him to a tree in time to save him from a tenticle. Zonnie: "What in Hells Name was that?!" There was a chuckle before the werewolf beast appeared infront of Zonnie. "The names Wolfbane...The leader of all the Garu summonings. Tch, I can't believe you are sopposed to be the ones Kit-Sama said to watch out for..You guys are an embarrasment to concider yourselves members of the Pentagon Five." "Wolfbane... Wait a Minuite! Only one person is said to have a contract with Garu summonings, I knew it where is-" "Right here." Said a voice that sounded like Naruto's voice Chimpmonkatized on Crack. "AlphaRay Wavnd." Said an Unsurprised Yuna. "That's my name. Don't wear it the Fuck out." AlphaRay replied as he hopped on Wolfbane's head. "Why are you-" "Simple. Because I want to. And theres not a single thing You asses can to about it. Say, where are the other two? Marmaduke(3) and Ryuksheia, or are they cowards like you?" "Why you, I outta fry you right here and now!" Yuna yelled. "I'd like to see you try." Replied a clone that appeared behind Yuna. With her Chakra enhanced Strength she delivered a Mighty punch to the clone, and sent it flying through four trees. But surprisely and what made both Zonnie and Yuna frown, was the fact that the clone did not disperse. "What the-The clone did not disperse! Why didn't it disperse?" "Oh thats simple Yuna O'whorea, did you know that by concetraiting on the chakra that makes each clone, I can turn the clones into full Blood clones? They are regular shadow clones; capable of doing everything I do, just like perfect clones. The only diffrence is that you have to ' kill ' the clones for them to disperse. Oh, how I wish I had a camera right now to snap your ugly faces. But I guess I shouldn't get too off task.. Now the first thing is to sport an avantage. Clone If you will please." "Right!", AlphaRay's Clone Began forming purple marks on all tips of his five fingers. With a simple dash of speed he lifited the shirt of Yuna and slamed his fingers into her gut. "Gogyō Fūin!('''4)" Zonie mentaly slaped himself as Yuna began to fade into the relms of counciousness. "Guess now there's only one thing to do.." AlphaRay said before trying to bite Yuna's Neck. But was stoped in the nick of Time by Zonnie. "That was close. You Wavnd! I'm gonna put a stop to you! '''Suiton: Suiben(5)!" Water in a rope like fashion eurupted from Zonnie's Hands traping AlphaRay. "What the-" "I wouldn't try to move if I were you. I can also channel Lightning Chakra through these whips thus frying your Pathateic ass like a fish." Howerver soon, Zonnie began to hear the sound of Clapping from behind him. "Nice, for an ammetur Shonbi. Have you forgotten my shadow clones?" AlphaRay asked in a mocked tone. "That's it! Die Wavnd!" Zonnie shouted as he fried the shadow clone and grabed AlphaRay in a choke hold. "Now who's Laughing?" "Oh, just me." "Whaat?" "I thought I told you? Have you forgotten my shadow clones? And now for the grand fanile! Bunshin Daibakuha(6)." Oh shit''.' Was Zonnie's thought as the two clones near him exploded and left him bloody. AlphaRay was about to gloat before he found himself going black. "I would absorb you, but right now I have my own matters to attend to." Was AlphaRay's Response as everything went Black. Inside the Jninchuriki's Mind Foyutom: How the Best of Friends Became the Worst Of Emmenies AlphaRay appeared seemely in controll and looked at his former team mates. Before he could do anything, both Yuna and Zonnie awoke. "You've surpressed my chakra. I won't be able to walk on water even if my life depended on it," Yuna said as she began to fire an arrow. "But this doesen't mean that I don't have any more tricks leeefffff...What the hell?!" Yuna now fully examed AlphaRay's features. AlphaRay wasn't a girl! But then, why did he look like one? AlphaRay's face was heart shaped, and his wiskers were thinner and more in tone that gave him a more femmine look. He seemed to have on tighter clothes that showed off his more curvy body all with golden ears and tails that had Orange at the tips. AlphaRay's Hair was now in pigtails. "Whats wrong Yun-Whoa!" Zonnie said as he saw AlphaRay's New 'look'. AlphaRay didn't know why his ex-teamates were looking at him untill he saw himself reflected in a nearby pond(7) of water. Only one word came to his mind; "KAIMERA!!" '...What? Oh your new look. Just simply alter your form to what you want to look like.' AlphaRay found himself covered in an rainbow aura of chakra before opening one eye. It was indeed his regular form again...Well almost. No matter what he tried, AlphaRay couldn't get rid of the dog, fox, dragon, wolf, lion, whater the hell those ears were. They surely made AlphaRay stand out; even more than his wisker markings. But after five full minuites, AlphaRay stoped trying. "Sory 'bout that. Some misculacations occured." "AlphaRay whern did we ever go wrong?" "You should know, Zonnie. When I needed you the moast, you anbanded me. It just shows how mutch your trust is. I'll forgive you...But I'll never trust you again..ever." "Ray, I-" "Started the party without us? How Rual." Shinji Joins the Battle! "Shinji, what are you doing here? I thought you were sopposed to be on a mission halfway across the galaxly!" Yuna exclaimed as she forgot about the arrows. "Well, when I had gotten rumors that the Totem(8) of the Arnilax Empire was visiting the Land of Corn, I decided to see what he was up to." "Wait? The dobe is the Totem for the Arnilax Empire?" Zonnie said. Just how many surprises was he going to get today? "Aww. Don't be mad that I've finialy achieved my dream while yours is still in shambels. If it makes you feel any better, maybe you'll become a Kage too. Or not. I've ben Totem for over a year now. Gramps Starsuke said that I've earned every bit of it. I would have became Totem sooner, but the council agreed that I should wait untill 18 untill I rule the empire. So Shingi, what brings you to this intergalatic dump?" "Nothing mutch. Shouldn't you be ruleing your Empire and not goofing off?" "Thats why I invented blood clones, dumbass." "Okay. Stop beating around the bush. You are here for the Cosmic Cube are you not?" "Wel-" "Cosmic cube? Whats a cosmic cube?" Yuna interupted. "A weapon of mass distruction. But why would you want that? Unless you'd be attacking some village.." Shinji stated. "To attack and destroy Rienagkure. You know how Chimera's can hold a grudge. And for some other reasons..." "You just can't be attacking Rienagkure for that reason alone! Let me think...Wait a minuite are you-" "Yes Shingi. I am part of the Risentance(9)." "Figures. But why would you think that Billy would be on Baal of all places." Zonnie Asked. "Thats the point, stupid. He's pick a place you would least expect him to be." "Why did you join a crimminial group like that?!" Yuna yelled. She was on the verge of tears. "I have my reasons." Was all AlphaRay said before unlocking his talons. He slightly jercked. His talons alway's came through his flesh every time he excludes them. It was a feeling he'd never get used to. "You know that you're outmached...And I have spended too mutch time here. Though, I guess I should leave you with a little present." AlphaRay put his index and middle fingers on his forehead. 'Ariagakure'. He mentaly sopke before in an instant, he was gone. As if he had dissapeared into the wind. "Teleportation. Proably headed back to his home town now." Shinji sighned. ' The kids gone compleately insane. I guess there's no way 'round it. He's got to die.' Shingi thought. "I wish you would. AlphaRay just needs some sence beten into him. Thats all. Though if he is telling the truth which would be a first expecialy in this sitatuation, he won't be welcomed back into Baal with hugs and kisses. Infact, he might just start the War of Worlds." Yuna said while trying her best not to shout or cry. "It's already started! Yuna, there is nothing that we can do! We can only hope that AlphaRay chooses the right path." Shinji stated. "So what do we do now?" Zonnie asked. "Well, you've solved the werewolf mystery. And we haven't relly talked yet have we? Why don't you guy's come over to my place for dinner and a night to stay? After all, don't we have a lot of catching up to do?" "Then it's a deal." Yuna said happily. (Shinji's Crib, around 9:00pm) After walking for a cupple of minuites, the group finifly reached a huge valley . First was a corn feild where several slaves were eathier tending the corn, picking cotton, caring the animals, or just goofing off. Yuna wanted to ask a question, but something in her mind told her to shut up. "Don't mind them...The house isn't mutch futher." Shinji said. Soon, as promised there was infact a house. Above the valley was a hill. The hill had a huge blue/Red house on top of it. There was a small quiet stream flowing past the house into the colorfull flower bead and then down onto the valley where the slaves worked. After a few more seconds, the gang were finialy there and could rest. "Well, it may not be mutch, but I hope it's still comfortable for you guys." Shinji said while unlocking and pening the door. Inside was even more manficant and glorious than the outside. "Damn...Shinji, what the hell do you do for a living?" Zonnie had to ask, while Yuna slaped herself in the face. "My parents run the biggest and well only corn company in the land of corn. Sience the fact that the Land of Corn supplies all the corn, flowers, and cotton for all the five Eleamental Nations, it gives us great money. And we're the only company so we don't have any competition. Now I am the one that has inheareted the buisness. Though I still prefer being a ninjia to all this. I like blood better than corn! I mean it's all Corn, Corn, Corn! Seesh I'm about tired of corn! It's getting on my nerves. Oh well, at least it pay's great money." "True that." Yuna said. "So what's going on with you guy's? I havent seen Marmaduke and Ryukeshia lately. What are they up to?" Shinji said while making a cup of tea. "Oh, the both of them were assined a three-year S-Class mission about the War of Worlds all the way to the Andrometa Galaxly." Yuna said sighning. "Relly? What is it about this whole War anyway," Shinji asked sighning. "Want some tea?" "Thanks," Yuna said while pouring some tea into a white china tea glass. "Hey Zonnie, do you know anything about it?" "A whole lot. And I have to say, moast of it's my fault." Zonnie said while drinking some tea from his own cup. "What do you mean?" Both Yuna and Shinji asked at the same time. "....It'll be best if I just start from the top. But promise me that you won't tell anyone else, and if you do at least make it somebody we can trust. This is an S-Ranked No, even higher than that. A Tripple S-Ranked secreat so are you ready?" Both Yuna and Shinji looked at each other before nodding. "Okay then," Zonnie Took a deep breath. "Four years ago....." Goffi: The Flashbacks It was a sunny day. The sun was shining just perfectly as well as the clouds; they were so fluffly and white. The day seemed so perfect. Many ninjia and villigers were pleasently enjoying the day. Some Ninjia were potraling the grounds while others were goofing off. Yes, today nothing could go wrong. "Okay, today we are going to announce the missions for the day. Squad's 1,2 and 3, all of your missions requires for you to guard and make sure that our special guest are made comfortable right at home. Squads 4,5,6 and 7, all of you have seemly have sucessfull missions lately, and as for that I give you the chance to practine in the upcomming Delta exams." The Kage of Rienagkure said with his pipe stuck in his mouth. "Finialy! I can increse my rank and we get to go on some real missions!" "Shut Up, Ray-Baka!" Shouted a Female member of Team 5. She had blonde hair and Green eyes. Embarras wise, she was even taller than AlphaRay. "You are going to make us lose the mission!" "Whatever flat chest." '' ''"Lynette, Kit, stop argueing. Or I will assin you the job of picking bird droppings off of this building." AlphaRay and Lynette did stop argueing, but Lynette steped on AlphaRay's toe. As retalateion, AlphaRay pulled her hair. "So anyway's Gramps, whats with all this prepareation?" AlphaRay asked. "Well, as you know the famous country Forgakure, we are sighning a peace treaty with them. After all we have ben hearing upcomming rumors about a war that is sopposed to be taking place in this galaxly somewhere between two main powers. We don't know what those two powers are yet, but according to some of our scouts, they are some of the moast powerfull people in the universe." "That powerfull?" Lynette said. "Well, I don't see what the problem is, if we just mind our own buisness nobody's gonna get hurt," AlphaRay said brushing it off. "Oh, Gramps, what's our mission again?" "Oh yes, thanks for reminding me Kit. Your mission is to practice for the upcomming Delta exams, which will be held in about Two days. "Two Days?! Why the hell didn't you tell us ahead of time?" All of team 5 said at the same time. "Because, I don't want to miss the look on your faces. Team 5 dismissed." Jacken said. All members of team 5 groned before they left and went thier seperate way's. Well not exactly.. "Oi, Zonnie-Teme, you wanna train? I'll bet I will be able to give you some tips on not how to get your ass handed to you when the exams start. "You, give ME lessions? I'm afraid that you'll be the one needing some." Zonnie said as he appeared behind AlphaRay with his inhuman speed. "Damn it! Don't scare me like that!" "What's wrong? The next Rienekage is scared by his superior team mate?" "What do you exactly mean by superior? I can kick your ass to the block and back!" "Oh relly?" Was all Zonnie's Response before AlphaRay found himself on the floor. "What the-How did I get on the floor?" "You relly think that takes a rocket scientist to find out?" Zonnie replied as he helped AlphaRay up. "Whatever." AlphaRay pretended to not be embarressed. "Well, I'll see you later I have to go train!" Zonnie smiled. There was just something about AlphaRay's Bright smile that always made himself secretly smile. References For those of you who need to learn another langauge; (1) '''Katon: Karyū Endan = '''Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missle (2) '''Suiton: Suijinheki = '''Water Release: Water Ecapacement Wall (4) '''Gogyō Fūin = '''Five Eleament Seal (5) '''Suiton: Suiben = Water Release: Water Whip (6) 'Bunshin Daibakuha '= Clone Great Explosion (8) 'Totem '= Kage literly the leader of a particular village. The leader of an empire such as the Arnilax is called Totem (9) '''Risentance = '''A group of people that are fightning in the War of worlds that are opposing Billy And, As for the crazy stuff I've written here's some Side Commentary; (3) Marmaduke: Heh, Marmaduke as a Pentagon Five? Should have seen that one slapped in your face XD (7) Pool of water: Well, the after trash from #2 had to go somewhere